yumenikkimefandomcom-20200214-history
Effects
Like many other fangames based on Yume Nikki, Me has various effects that can be found. Unlike many of the fangames, however, there's only a few available, as their main usage is to help Me reach the Orbs, which are the true goal of the game. Most of them have an useful side effect, while the rest are just for visuals. Effects: Wings Gives you wings that will make you faster. Those are fast... Serves as Me's speed effect. With this, Me recieves a pair of white wings, similar to those of an angel that increases her movement speed. It is obtained by going to the Bleeding Eye World. Descending down, left and going between two green rocks will allow you to reach the Angel Room. Going to the far left of the room will show a red object that resembles a lump of flesh. Interact with it to receive the effect. Combine with the Eye Fruit to get the Throne effect. Eye Fruit Your head is now a rotten fruit. I wonder what does it do. This is Me's teleporting effect. By equipping this, Me gets a head that resembles a rotten fruit with a closed eye. Whenever Shift is pressed, the lid opens, revealing a black iris and red pupil which teleports her back to the Nexus. To get it, go to the Sponge World, then go right until you find the Eyeball Tree. Under the tree, you'll see a fallen fruit. Interact with it for the effect. Combine it with Wings to achieve the Throne effect. Eraser Your mind. Eraserhead... It is Me's weapon on the game. She erases the denizens with this. But do not use on Terus, unless you want to be teleported away. This effect may also trigger characters or NPCs to behave differently. This effect can be obtained by going to the Pencil World, going down and right into the hole. On the Monochrome Room simply go left. You'll see a pink eraser. Take it to get the effect. Mask AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa It's the walking wasteland! This effect is a straight-up reference to Uboa. Using it makes Me similar to it. Pressing Shift makes Me invert. On this inverted mode, she can kill Terus. For getting it, go on the Hand World, and eat the food on the plate to be teleported into the MOTHER 3 area. On the MOTHER 3 area, go up and left into the white building to be teleported into the Purple Mockup. On the Purple Mockup, follow the path into the triangle cabin. Then go interact with the light switch to see a fallen Mask. Pick it up to get the effect. Distort A monster. Whether it's more humane than the real Me is up to debate. This effect makes Me look like a multiple-eyed monster. By equipping this, she scares away the Terus. Pressing Shift makes Me look up, then jump. The method to getting this effect slightly differs between the original and the remake. Enter the Sponge world. Head directly north to the first red sponge, and turn right. Enter the white glowing circle on the ground to be teleported to the Snowy World. * For the original, interact with the pink monster, and exit the igloo. * For the remake, go south and enter the igloo in front of you. Follow the right path all the way along and exit the igloo. Head slightly south and left and collect the Box floating about. From the igloo you exited, head straight down until you see 2 lights fairly close together, and 4 puddles on the same screen (two of the puddles are touching). From here, head left until you see stairs. Head down them and enter the door on the right to reach the Purple City. At the first junction, head south and enter the door on the right with the bloody eye, a trash can and a sprout next to it. Interact with the shopkeeper to get a key. With the key in hand, head right and a little north, and enter the first door on your right. Interact with the mirror to receive the distort effect. Color Wheel Have this magic wheel to obtain reactions. Dare to see the true color of this world? This gives Me a circle behind her body, a ponytail and a big perky smile. Pressing Shift makes her invert, similar to the Mask effect. Some denizens and effects react to Me when she's inverted. Additionally, certain paths can only be opened while Me is in the effect's inverted mode. To get the effect in the original, go to the Pencil World, then find and interact with the blue sign. On the Tiles World go right-down, then left, use the Distort effect, then interact with the visible red thing. On the Magenta Black Sea, go to the long path up and interact with the "Charlotte?" statue. Then go left and interact with the monster's foot. To get the effect in the remake, go to the Kaleidoscope World and interact with the small blue sprout on the floor. Keep going east through a few straight pathways until you reach the house with the large NPC Heya. Interact with the sparkles near the bed to go to the Pink Moon area. Go up and interact with another set of sparkles to enter a large room. The effect is in the middle of this room. To reach it, you must use the Magnet effect to move the NPC blocking the pathway, as killing it with the Eraser effect will not make it disappear. Remake-Only Effects In the remake, there are more effects, as well as the added ability to mix effects. Once you mix effects, the combined effect may or may not retain the abilities of the effects it was derived from. Along with this, some of the pre-existing effects are in different locations. Magnet It attracts stuff. Just don't feel misguided. The Magnet effect turns Me's hair red with a magnet on it and, when Shift is pressed, pulls NPCs with a considerably close range toward her. To get it, enter the left door to the Cube World. Turn North and to the left until you see a path, follow said path until you reach a couch with the numbers 888 on a sign next to it. From here, head South and follow the path until you reach two double-doors. Enter the double-doors to reach the Industrial Area. Head all the way right, ascending multiple stairs as you go. Once you reach the last room, the Magnet effect will be waiting for you on the right side of the room. Weather Me turns into a cloud with 2 heads; rainy and snowy. Pressing Shift makes one of them glow; when the rainy head is glowing, rain falls; when the snowy one is glowing, snow falls. To get this effect, find the light glow in the Kaleidoscope World and interact with it. After that, go to the bottom of the map, and interact with the pole there. Go up the stairs and enter the door. Go through the door inside, too. Go through the path, and go into the house at the end. Go up the stairs inside, then go right. Interact with the weather vane atop the building to get the Weather effect. Orifice A hole that is in your face. Better than no face at all, right? Note: To obtain the Orifice effect, you must have either the Wings or the Mask effect for evading Terus. Follow the instructions for getting the mask effect until you reach the Purple Sea. Instead of taking the north path, go right and head upwards to the halo. It's best to equip your wings or your mask here. Interact with the halo to be teleported to the Playground, which has some Terus chasing you. From the halo in the box, head north until you see a yellow box with bloody scratches all over it, then head left until you see a purple intestine sticking out of the ground. Interact with it to reach the Meat Fields. Once in the Meat Fields, follow the path all the way to the right. In the next room, follow to the right again until you enter the Meat Maze. In here, take the first right, then go down twice, where you'll see a hut with bloody handprints on it. Enter it and interact with the glowing circle to acquire the orifice effect. Spirit Was it hanged? Me turns into a ghost with a circled axis mark on her face, enabling her to pass through certain areas that has that mark. Pressing Shift causes Me to look around. To get this effect, you'd need to go to the Grey City by interacting to the Multiple-Eyed-Sponge in the Sponge World. In the city, go down then right until you find a narrow alleyway. Go up through the alley to enter the Broken Apartments. In the Flying Furniture room, find the only other room that can only be entered from behind and enter it. From there, follow the path until you get into the third floor of the apartment, then interact with the infinity symbol to enter the Broken Maze. Find your way up the stairways until you reach a hole only passable with the Orb effect. Interact with the grotesque Tree Me to go to the Suicide Path. At the end of the path, you'll find yourself in a room with the effect. 'Effect Mixes' In the remake, you gain the ability to mix certain effects. You can do so by enabling one effect and then enabling the other. Throne Combination of the Eye Fruit and Wings effects turns Me into a winged creature shaped like two interlocking rings, with red eyes in the place of jewels. Pressing Shift will still take you to the Nexus, and you retain the increased speed from the Wings effect. Sprout Combination of the Distort and Eye Fruit effects. Pressing Shift will make the new form make some sort of quiet bubbly noise and seem to look happy. Unfortunately, it lost the ability take you back to the Nexus. Noise Combination of the Distort and Color Wheel effects. Me turns into a semi-transparent colorful silhouette of herself. Pressing Shift turns Me into a noise for a moment. Rainbow Combination of the Weather and color Wheel effects. Turns Me into a one-eyed rainbow. Storm Combination of the Weather and Wings effects. Me will turn into a winged tornado with a bunch of eyes at the top. Pressing Shift will make the tornado look as if it is spinning. This combination retains the speed boost of the Wings effect. Parasol Combination of the Weather and Mask effects. Bloom Combination of the Orb and Eye Fruit effects. Me will turn into a bloomed flower. Pressing shift will trigger the "bud" and "bloom" variations. Unfortunately, this effect loses the ability to return to the Nexus. Cyclops Combination of the Orifice and Spirit effects. Me will turn into a tall Cyclops with slim arms and legs. Pressing shift will cause Me to look down, tear up and blink, then look back at the screen. Pyramid Fae Combination of the Orifice and Orb effects. Me will turn into a triangular fairy. Pressing shift causes Me to react with musical notes being played and shown above their..."Head". Neon Spirit Combination of the Color Wheel and Spirit effects. Me will turn into a spirit with neon hair and "legs". Pressing shift causes Me to look around like she does with the Spirit effect, with the exception of her looking only left and right.